Trying To Remember
by LotRsFan
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically it's about a girl that can't remember her past. RR please. Thanks! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Prologue

Trying To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cele was trying to remember. Trying to remember her past, where she came from, who were parents were. But all that she could remember were feelings, emotions tied to certain thoughts. Thinking of her mother made her feel happy and carefree and when she thought about her father she felt safe and secure, like there was nothing she needed to be afraid of. But everything else she thought of was dismal and unhappy. She didn't know how long she had been where she was, but it had been long enough to forget how the sunshine felt on her face, what the grass and the fresh air smelled like, and what her parents looked like. All these things she had forgotten and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get them back.  
  
For a long time, everything around her had been dark, dank, smelly, cold, and evil. She wanted to escape, but whenever she tried and no matter how hard she tried, they always caught her. So here she sat, in the same room she had been in for what? Days? Weeks? Years? She didn't know. But everyday she sat and she prayed. She prayed that one day she'd be able to feel the sun on her face and the grass beneath her feet. She had no idea that someone had been listening and that her prayers were about to be answered.  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short, but once I get through all the intro. Stuff they should get longer. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. As always reviews are very welcome.  
  
Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Trying to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Cele (pronounced Kel ) and Larie so far. All others belong to the genius that is J.R.R. Tolkien. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Reviews are always appreciated as is constructive criticism. Flames will be used to make smores.  
  
Prologue  
  
If she remembered nothing else about her imprisonment, she would always remember the fighting. It was like her captors has nothing else better to do. But the part that she hated the most was that they made her fight in their battles too. Her life, for as long as she could remember, had revolved around fighting.  
  
Today, it seemed to Cele, was just like every other day. Locked, alone in a room for hours on end with nothing to eat and nothing to do. Her days were always the same, sleeping and trying to remember. If she was lucky a fight would break out somewhere and then she would have something else to do. It was true that she hated fighting, but it wasn't as if she completely disliked it. She just hated the fact that they forced her to fight and that she had no choice in the matter.  
  
But today, as Cele would later find out, was a very different day. Today Cele would finally be free.  
  
Tell me what you guys think. I'm still really new to this, so if you have any thoughts or ideas I'd love to hear them.   
  
Thanks!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Trying To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cele's reverie was interrupted by the sound of the alarm bell. 'Here we go again.' she thought as she stood up and brushed herself off. 'They'll be coming for me soon'. Sure enough, moments later the door to her room was thrown open and Cele was yanked out, slapped into some armour, and given a sword and helmet.  
  
Then the group marched. Down the stairs, twisting and turning, through the hundreds of passageways, up the ladder to the room with the tombs. She'd been here once before and hadn't liked it. She still didn't. As she looked around, she saw that the others were to fight. It was always in their eyes. The lust to battle and kill. The lust to win.  
  
Cele saw a man look out from around the corner of one of the passageways, then turn tail and run when he saw the group. 'What's a man going down here?" she thought as some of the others charged down the passageway into the tomb-room.  
  
Everything after that was somewhat blurry. Arrows flying everywhere, swords and shields making clanking sounds upon contact, the sound of dead bodies dropping. Cele tried to stay out of the fight as much as possible, but saw that it was going to happen for much longer when a crazy, shaggy looking man came at her with his sword raised and ready to strike.  
  
She manages to hold her own well enough for a while, until, that is, he managed to get her sword away from her. Then things went to hell in a picnic basket. After the crazy- looking man took her sword away, he hit her hard enough in the side to fell an oliphant. That's when everything went black…  
  
Review please. Thought, comments, and ideas are always welcome.   
  
Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Trying To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's all JRR Tolkien's.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cele began to wake to the sound of muffled voices and blinding light. "What are we going to do with her?" the first voice asked. "We can't leave her here. She'll be killed for sure. I suppose we could take her to Rivendell, it's close and Elrond will know what to do with her." the second voice replied. "To Rivendell then." the first said as he picked her up. It was about this time that Cele passed out again.  
  
The second time she woke up it was much later. Cele opened her eyes very carefully so she didn't blind herself if the sun was still up. Thankfully it was not. Once her eyes were fully opened and she had sat up, she looked around the room. It was made almost entirely of carved wood and had sheer curtains separating it from the outside. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze. Cele inhaled deeply and smiled. "Oh, you finally awake. Good, I'll inform Master Elrond while you bathe. And bathe you must for you are abominably filthy. Hurry up, my dear. We haven't got all day. Up you go." chirped a happy looking woman as she bustled about the room. "Who are you" Cele croaked. "Me? I'm Laire, my dear. I'm here to help you." replied the happy looking woman. "Help me with what?" Cele whispered hoarsely, trying to get her voice back. "Help you bathe and dress, my dear. Now out of bed with you and into the bath. Oh dear, it's going to take a lot of scrubbing to get you clean. It looks as if you've been living in a hole." answered Laire with a smile.  
  
Over the next two hours, Cele was scrubbed, rinsed, scrubbed and rinsed again, dried, dressed, combed, and fussed with, until finally, Laire pronounced that she was done. "You look lovely, dear. Oh, I almost forgot." she cried as she dashed out of the room. Cele walked over to the full-length mirror and stared at herself. Laire had managed to unknot her hair and now if fell in dark brown wave down her back. She was dressed in an azure dress that Laire said complimented her navy eyes beautifully. As she studied herself, she realized that the mental picture she had of herself looked nothing like that girl that was staring back at her in the mirror. This new girl was taller, thinner, and older looking. While she continued to study herself, Laire came back in and announced that Lord Elrond would see her now. ' Elrond? Elrond? The name seems so familiar, yet I can't seem to place it.' Cele thought as she was ushered out of the room and down the hall. Moments later she was standing in front of two large craved doors. The doors opened, as if on their own, and Laire gently pushed Cele into the room.  
  
At the far end of the room were several chairs all being occupied by people, no Elves she thought, that she didn't recognize. The elf in the largest of those chairs, Lord Elrond she supposed, motioned for her to come forward. With eyes cast to the floor and her hair covering her face, Cele walked towards them. Once she was within range of the chairs she stopped and looked up. Several of the assembled Elves gasped while the others looked shocked. Cele did nothing, but their reactions hurt her feelings. She didn't think she was that ugly. "What is your name, child?" the Elf she thought was Lord Elrond asked. "You give me your name and I shall give you mine." she replied, defensively. The Elf gave an amused smile, but stood, bowed, and said "I am Lord Elrond Halfelven, Master of Rivendell. This is my daughter, Arwen." he said as he gestured to the woman seated beside him. "These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. And our friends, Strider, a Ranger from the North and Gandalf." he finished as he sat down. "Now, I have told you our names, so you must keep your promise and tell us yours." Elrond requested. "My name is Cele." she replied. "Your full name is you please, child." Elrond said. "Alright then, Celebrian Undome, if you please my Lord." 


	5. Chapter 4

Trying To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: denotes Elvish translations  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ed' I'ear ar'elenea! By the sea and stars! Lle lakwenien? Are you joking?" Elrond exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair." Joking? Why would I joke about my own name?" Cele asked confused. "Who are your parents, child?" Elrond demanded. "I don't remember." she answered truthfully. "Where do you come from? Where is your home?" the man called Strider asked. "I don't remember. I can't remember anything about my past except my name and that my home was in a city made of white marble." Cele cried.   
  
No one said anything as Cele silently began to cry. After a moment, she looked up through her hair. Strider was standing next to Lord Elrond, watching her. Cele studied Strider for a moment before she realized two things. One was that her side was aching terribly where she had been hit and two was that Strider was the one that had hit her. "I remember you." Cele said while staring at Strider. He looked at her shocked. "You're the one I was fighting. You're the one that hit me." she declared clutching her side and backing away. "You hit her? Aragorn, how could you?" the woman called Arwen demanded running to her. "Amin hiraetha, I'm sorry I didn't know that she was a girl." he answered looking ashamed. "It's alright. I would have done the same thing in your position." Cele replied with a strained smile.   
  
After a moment, she said "Aragorn? You cannot mean Aragorn II, son of Arathorn II, High King of Gondor?" Everyone looked at her with open mouths. "How do you know that?" Aragorn asked looking frightened. "I can't remember." she responded, scrunching up her face in concentration. "The name is so familiar. I swear I've heard it before. Maybe I read it in a book. I wish I could remember." After a moment, "You are that Aragorn, aren't you?" she questions quietly. "Yes, but there are few else who know." he replied.   
  
Kerla: Thanks for the review. You made my day with that!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Trying To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Tolkien!!  
  
A/N: denotes Elvish translations  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After a good nights rest, Cele was feeling much better. She was supposed to meet with Lord Elrond that afternoon, so as far as she knew she was free until then. Cele dressed quickly in a simple gown of tawny and green, combed her hair, and set out to find some breakfast.  
  
As she rounded the corner at the end of her hallway, she met with a servant elf. "Quel amrum, Arwen en amin. Good morning, my Lady. Lle anta amin tu? Do you need help? the servant asked politely with a bow. "Uma. Doila lle. Yes. Thank you. Could you tell me where I might find something to eat? Cele asked as her stomach let out a long rumble. "Of course, my Lady. If you please, follow me." the servant replied as he led her down the hall.  
  
Within moments, he had taken her to a small dining hall. There was only a few elves left after the main breakfast hour, but there was still plenty of food. Cele sat down in one of the empty chairs and helped herself to some juice and fruits. The meal was simple, but tasty and filling.  
  
Once she had finished, Cele set out to explore Rivendell and become more aquainted with the place. She wandered for hours, through the stables, the gardens, the hallways, and finally stumbling upon a library. Books had always fascinated her and she hadn't seen any in such a long time that she decided to go in and look around. The library was enormous and must have housed thousands of books. Cele wandered up and down the aisles, pulling books off the shelves, flipping through them and then putting them back. She had just started down one of the last aisles when she nearly fell over someone who was seated on the floor. Once she had righted herself and straightened her dress, Cele looked down at the person on the floor. "Oh, excuse me my Lady. I did not see you there." Cele said with a bow to Arwen. "No, the fault is mine. I have a terrible habit of sitting on the floor. You are not the first one to trip over me, nor shall you be the last." Arwen replied, standing.  
  
A few akward moments passed, then Cele spoke up, "Lady Arwen? May I ask you a question?" "Of course, let's sit." Arwen answered, leading them to a bench by a window. "Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" "I wanted to know why Lord Elrond was shocked when I told him what my name was." Cele whispered, looking embarrassed. "Probably, because that was my mother's name." Arwen replied. "Oh! I hope I have not caused him any pain." Cele said softly. "Why would you cause him any pain?" Arwen questioned. "I assumed, that when I saw no other high-born ladies here, that she was dead." Cele replied. "You are partically correct. She is not dead, but she has sailed over the Sea to the Undying Lands." Arwen said after some time. "I'm sorry. You must miss her terribly." "Yes, but I remember her fondly and that lessens the pain somewhat." "It must be nice to know your parents. I wish I could remember mine." Cele sniffed. "It must be hard for you. Not knowing where you come from." "It is. Lonely too." "You said yesterday that you remember you home being in a city of white marble?" "Yes." "There is only one city that I can think of, only one city in all of Middle-Earth, that is made of white marble. That's Minas Tirith." At that moment, a servant entered the room. "My Lady?" "Yes?" Arwen replied. "Pardon my intrusion, Lady Arwen, but your father requests to speak with Celebrian." "Of course. Find me when your done with my father and we shall continue our conversation." "I shall, my Lady. Thank you." And with a bow, both the servant and Cele left.  
  
"Lord Elrond? You wished to speak with me?" Cele asked as she poked her head into his study. "Come in, Celebrian. Hama sinome. Have a seat. "Doila lle. Thank you." Cele sat in silence for some time, while Elrond paced the room and gathered his thoughts. "Kwentra amin lle I'nam. Tell me your tale." he said as he sat opposite her. "There isn't much to tell. One day I was at home with my parents, happy and safe. The next, I was in a cave, captured and imprisoned by Orcs. I can't even begin to guess how long I was down there. Most days they forgot about me. Others I was forced to fight in the battles against the goblins that lived nearby or against intruders. Then, two days ago I was summoned to fight a band of intruders and was knocked out during the fight. What I remember next is only two, male voices talking softly to each other, about what I can't call to mind. The when I awoke, I was here." Elrond sat in stillness for a time, pondering her tale. "You don't recall anything that happened to you before you were captured by Orcs? Nothing but you name and the city of white marble?" "Correct, my Lord. Although, sometimes I do remember shapes. Pictures that seem to vanish in my minds eye as quickly as they come, but if I try hard enough I can bring them back to my mind." "For instance?" " I can't really describe them. I could draw them if you'd like." "Please." he said, pointing to his desk. Cele drew for what seemed like hours and when she was done, handed all the drawings to Elrond. He looked at them quickly then smiled at her and said, "Diola lle, hin. Lle ume quel. Thank you, child. You did well. You may go." "Heru en amin. My Lord" she said with a bow, then turned and left.  
  
Elrond looked at her drawings for a long time after Cele left. He decided that he needed to speak to Gandalf and Aragorn, so he sent a servant to fetch them. He was still pouring over them, when Gandalf and Aragorn arrived. "Come in. I had an interesting conversation with Celebrian today. Her story was the same as yesterday. I don't think she's lying." "I didn't think so either. "Gandalf said, sitting down in a chair. "What are those?" Aragorn asked, pointing to the pages in Elrond's hand. "Drawings. Things that Cele sees, but can't describe." Elrond replied, handing them to Aragorn. "There must be dozens of sketches here." he said, handing some to Gandalf. "Yes. I found it interesting that she accurately drew things that have not be seen by public eyes for an Age." Elrond announced, pacing. "There are things here that seem familiar and some that I do not recognize at all. What is this?" Aragorn asked pointing to one of the pictures. "That is the Sceptre of Annuminus. You've seen it before. It belongs to the Line of Isildur." Elrond answered. "Yes, I remember it now. But how would a child know what this looks like? No one outside of Rivendell has seen if for a thousand years." Aragorn questioned. "I don't know. It's all very curious. On one of those pages is an exact drawing of the crown of the High King of Gondor. A crown that has been locked away since the death of Isildur himself." Elrond declared.  
  
Gandalf had not spoken since his arrival, but now he did. "There is something special about this child. In that, there can be no doubt. She cannot remember her past, but knows the future well enough. There is mush thinking to be done." Elrond seemed to agree as he was nodding his head. "Aragorn. Talk to her. She seems to recognize you, though I don't yet now if that is a good sign or a bad one. See what you can find out, if anything. Maybe your presents will trigger a memory." "Of course. I will go right away." he said as he stood and left the room. " Gandalf." Elrond said, turning to the wizard. "Celebrian does not seem to be a servant or spy of the enemy as we originally feared, but her memories unnerve me. How can someone who knows nothing of her past, know the future of someone she is not familiar with. It's unnatural." "I agree, but until we know more about her we cannot let her leave. I fear she would be in more danger wandering the wilds that she would be if she remained here, even in this dark time."  
  
Go me! A long chapter! I'm so proud of myself. Let me know what you guys think. Review Please.  
  
Thanks!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Trying To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: denotes Elvish translations.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Aragorn searched for some time before finding Celebrian with Arwen in one of the more private gardens. When he walked into their eye line, they both looked up at him and smiles. Aragorn was beyond shocked to see how much the two girls looked alike when they smiled. "Ladies." he said with a nod. "Celebrian? May I speak with you ?" "Of course, my Lord. Amin naa lle nai? I am your to command." Cele said as she stood. "If my Lady will excuse me." she said looking at Arwen. "Please, call me Arwen. And of course you may go." Arwen answered with a smile. "Diola lle… Arwen. Thank you… Arwen." Aragorn held out his arm to Cele, she took it and they left Arwen alone. "Will you walk with me a ways?" Aragorn asked politely. "Of course. What is it that my Lord would speak to me about?" Cele asked as they walked. "Lord Elrond believed that I might help you remember you past. I thought that a walk might help that process along." he replied. "Not to be rude or incautious, my Lord." Cele said as she stopped walking, "But Lord Elrond has already heard my story. I have nothing to change or add, but when I do he will be the first to know it." "I did not mean to offend you, Lady Celebrian." Aragorn responded. "You have not offended me. I apologize for being short with you, it's just that I am tired." Cele replied, wavering slightly. "Lle anta yul a en alu? Do you need a drink of water?" Aragorn asked, concerned. "N'uma. Amin anta est. No. I need to rest." she replied sitting down on a nearby bench. As she sat down, Cele began to feel faint. She grabbed for Aragorn's tunic just as she passed out. "Celebrian?" Aragorn cried as he reached to seize her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" a servant bellowed as he raced into Elrond's study. "My Lord, Celebrian has fainted." "Where is she?" Elrond asked as he jumped out of his chair. "Lord Aragorn has taken her to the healers. He cannot get her to wake." the servant called as Elrond ran out of the room in the direction of the healing wing. "Mani marte? What happened?" Elrond yelled as he flew into the room. "We were talking, just as you asked and she said that she was feeling tired, so she sat down to rest. The she made a grab for my tunic as she passed out. I tried to wake her, but she would have none of it." Aragorn said in a rush. " My Lord." the healer on duty said, "she is in a coma. There is nothing I can do for her. She must awaken on her own."   
  
It was several weeks before the healer pronounced that he believed Celebrian would be find, but that it would be best for her if she woke up soon. Not four days after he said this did Cele finally being to awaken. When she was fully awake and had opened her eyes, she was surrounded my several concerned and somewhat relieved faces. "Quel andune. Sut lle tyara? Good afternoon. How do you feel?" Elrond asked after a moment. " Like I've been asleep for an Age." she croaked with a small smile. The others in the room all chuckled at her comment. "Well, not an Age, but several weeks. You had us all worried." Elrond said. "Amin hiraetha. I'm sorry." she whispered. Cele looked at the faces gathered around her and her eyes suddenly lit up. "Mani naa at, hin? What is it, child?" Elrond asked, concerned. Cele frowned and looked at him, then said, "I am no child. I am over a hundred years old. One hundred and fourteen to be exact." "I beg your pardon. I did not know." Elrond replied with a bemused grin. "You are forgiven." she said with a devilish smirk. She looked around her again with a frown, like she was trying to remember something, then broke into a grin again as her face showed that she recognized something. "Ada… Atara! Father… Mother!" came her excited voice.  
  
~Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be to the whole point. Thank you guys for you reviews. I'm sorry if I didn't get to the point fast enough. I hope you like this chapter and the next one should be up in a few days. Probably after Christmas. To the reviewers who wanted to know where I found all the Elvish, there is a great site that I got is all from. The addy should be below. If it's not email me and I'll try again or send it to you personally if you want. Again, reviews are always welcome. If you have any ideas for the story or characters let me know and I'll see what I can do!! Thanks bunches! Malia  
  
http://www.grey-company.org/Languages/ (hope that helps!!)  
  
12/28- small change to Cele's age to make the rest of the story work. Sorry about that!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Trying To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Ada… Atara!" cried Cele as she launched herself as Aragorn. "Ada! Oh, ada, I missed you so much." she whispered as she hugged him tightly. Aragorn, on the other hand, was standing completely still, looking shocked. "Atara!" Cele said excitedly, turning to Arwen and hugging her just as fiercely. Arwen hugged her back, but with hesitation. After the shock had wore off the rest, Elrond looked at Cele and said, "Celebrian, these cannot be your parents. Well, at least Arwen cannot. She has no children." "I am positive that these are my parents. I'd know them with my eyes closed." Cele said to Elrond. "If you please, my Lord. My mother is Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond Halfelven of Rivendell and Lady Celebrian of Lothlorien. My father is Aragorn II, son of Arathorn II and Gilraen the Fair, wielder of Anduril, the sword that was reforged from the shards of Narsil. He is the sixteenth and final Chieftain of the Dunedain and the High King of Gondor." After a short pause, Aragorn spoke up, "I am not the King of Gondor. I am Isildur's heir, but not the King." "Ada, you are. You were crowned nearly two months after the Battle of Pelennor Fields and married atara on Mid-Year's day that same year. Surely you remember…. You do remember, don't you?" Cele asked looking small and lost. "No. No of what you speak of has happened. Arwen and I are not married, we have no children, and this battle you speak of has never taken place." Aragorn announced, making Cele feel even smaller. "Yes, it has. After you were married, you settled permanently into Minas Tirith. I was born two years later, after Eldarion." she whispered. "Who is Eldarion, Celebrian?" Elrond asked. "My brother… my only brother." she answered absently. "I have a son?" Aragorn asked, shocked. He looked over to Arwen and smiled. "Is that really relevant right now, Aragorn?" demanded Gandalf who had been silent through this revelation. He looked to Cele and was about to ask her a question when he realized she was frowning. "What is it?" "This man can't be my ada. My ada has been dead for four years." she replied pointing to Aragorn. "But he looks exactly like him. They speak the same, walk the same, even smell the same." Elrond saw that they were rapidly losing Cele attention and so rose and said, "You should rest, hin child. You have had a long day. We will discuss this more tomorrow." "Yes, tenn' tul're san. until tomorrow then." Cele responded. "Oh, atara? You should have this back. It belongs to you." She handed something to Arwen then settled back into her bad as Elrond herded them out the door.  
  
When Arwen and Aragorn were alone, Arwen opened her hand to reveal her Evenstar necklace. "How…?" she asked reaching for her throat. "I have never once removed this since my atara gave it to me as a small child. How did she get it?" she mused mostly to herself. Aragorn did not say a word. He just sat back and stared.  
  
"Quel amrun, Celebrian. Good morning, Celebrian." Elrond said as her entered the room. "The healer told me you were awake. Sut naa lle umien sina re? How do you feel today?" "Much better. Diola lle, heru en amin. Thank you, my Lord." Cele replied with a smile. After a moment she asked, "Have you eaten, my Lord?" "No I have not. I wasn't particularly hungry when I awoke, but am starting to think I should have eaten anyway." he responded. "Well, my breakfast should be here soon. You are welcome to whatever you want." Cele said, shyly. "Diola lle Thank you, Lady Cele." Breakfast soon arrived and all conversation stopped while they ate. Once the tray was cleared however, Elrond became serious. "Hin child, you told me yesterday that you were 114 years old. Is that correct?" "Yes, give or take a few years." "How is it that a human came to be so old, yet look so young?" he asked after a moment. "The answer is threefold, my Lord." Cele said. "Fist there is the fact that my father is of the Dunedain. Though I am a girl, I also share in that bloodline and so am privy to a long life and extreme old age. Second, my mother is an Elf. She may no longer be an immortal, but that Choice is still before me. Amd lastly, I am more of an Elf than I am a human." "Bless the Valar. Are you?" "I am. It does not surprise me that you believed me human. You thought the same thing when I was born." Cele replied. "Did I now? That's interesting…. But no the point." he said. "You also said that you lived in Minas Tirith. With you parents, I assume?" "Correct. But only until my ada died. Then I moved to Mirkwood." she replied. "Mirkwood? Why there?" he asked. "I have friends there. My son also lives there with his father's family." Cele responded just as Gandalf, Aragorn, and Arwen walked in. "Quel amrun, heru en amins, arwen en amin. Good morning, my Lords, my Lady." Cele said with a bow from her bed. "Quel amrun." they replied in unison. "You didn't start without us did you?" Aragorn asked with a smile. "We did, but you can blame it all on Lord Elrond." Cele said, teasingly. "Well then., start over so that we may all hear what you have to say." Gandalf exclaimed, sitting down in a chair." Nothing to important was said. Lord Elrond asked me how I could look so young and be so old and if I lived in Minas Tirith with my parents." Cele explained. "And you said…?" Gandalf replied. Cele repeated the story that she had finished telling Lord Elrond earlier. When she was through Arwen gasped, "You have a son?" "Yes. He lives in Mirkwood with his father's family." Cele answered. "But you are too young to have a child." Arwen stated. "By elven standards I am, but by human ones I am too old." she replied. "How old is your son?" Aragorn asked. "When last I saw him he was just five. That was six months before I came here… I think." Cele answered. "What's the child's name and who is his father?" Aragorn inquired. "His name is Beren. His father's choice, not mine." she said with a smile. "He was staying with friends in Mirkwood while I finished up my business in Minas Tirith. After that I was planning on taking him to the Shire. He would like it there." "Why was he not with his father?" Arwen asked. "His father sailed over the Sea to the Undying Lands shortly after my ada died." "Who was his father?" Aragorn requested., repeating his earlier question. "Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood Elves. He was a friend of my ada's and of myself." she responded. "You married Legolas? He swore he would never marry after what happened to him as a boy." Arwen said with a laugh. "I never said I married him. I merely stated that he was the father of my son. You assumed I had married him, but that is not the case. He is my friend, not my husband." Cele retorted, defiantly. "Not married? But that goes against everything that the Elves believe in." Elrond exclaimed. "To have a child out of wedlock is unheard of in most elvendoms." "That is true, but we didn't want to marry. We weren't in love. The only reason that I have a son is because Legolas didn't want to leave Middle-Earth never having been a father. You were correct when you said he swore he'd never marry. He didn't and had no intention of doing so, but he wanted a child. He told me this when I was young and we made a pledge that a year before he left for the Undying Lands we would have a child. When Beren was born, Legolas believed that he had plenty of time to know his son, but the call of the Sea became to strong and he had to go. At the last minute, I begged him to stay, but he couldn't. His spirit was already leaving him. There is not a day that has gone by were I don't wish I had taken Beren and followed him, but I couldn't raise my son in a place where he would never know the taste of Shire-grown strawberries or the beauty of Rivendell and Lothlorien. So I stayed… and have never regretted my decision." Cele responded as she started to cry. The healer came in a moment later and declared that he needed to check over Cele once more before he released her. Elrond and the others left, still pondering all that Cele had told them.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you guys like this chapter. I haven't really decided what else will happen to Cele, but if you have any ideas, comments, questions, whatever, feel free to email me.  
  
Kerla: Thank's for the info. on Grey-Company. Do you know of any place where I can get real, good Elvish?  
  
Don't know when Chapter 8 will be up. Having some serious writers block. Please R and R. All flames are used to heat my room.  
  
Thanks, Malia!! 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey Guys! I swear I'm not deserting you. Winter break has ended and I only have 1 week left before exams, so I won't have much time to post until after exams are over. I have almost completed chapter 8 and I swear I will post it as soon as it's done. Please bear with me and I should be back to regular updates in few weeks. Until then, I will try to post whenever possible.  
  
Thanks for understanding!  
  
Malia 


End file.
